A World Away
by curligurl0896
Summary: Two poems about the thoughts of two people who find themselves a world away from each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I should probably be working on my other fanfics, specifically DMDC, instead of writing angsty poetry, but this came to mind, and I couldn't resist writing it. I'm actually fairly proud of these. Anyway, these take place after the CoS movie, if you haven't guessed already. Please do read and review!**

* * *

 **Waiting for You (Winry Rockbell)**

Sometimes I wonder about you

I wonder whether it was worth knowing you

Wonder whether I should consider myself

The luckiest girl to ever live

Just for knowing you

Just for getting to be your friend all these years

Or should I do the opposite?

Should I resent having known you,

Resent _you_ in particular,

Because it didn't make a difference in the end,

Because you were such a big part of my life

And now you're gone?

But no, I could never hate you

No matter how hard I try

Because if there's anything I know

It's that it's just the way you are.

You were never meant to stay in

The tiny, unimportant town we used to call home

Never meant to stay here when

There were bigger, more important things in the world

For those beautiful sunshine eyes of yours to see

That much had always been clear to me

Clear in the simple fact that

You never seemed to fit in here

You always managed to outshine the others

And you never, _ever_ seemed to try.

Remember the old days?

Remember how innocent we used to be, my love?

Even after we faced loss,

The most devastating loss of our young lives,

We were still children,

Still terribly naïve,

Still not quite grasping the true horrors of the world

Until that night

That terrible, horrible night

The night I truly saw for myself

Just how very _human_ you were,

A fact I knew, to some degree

But never fully understood until then.

It was a night that I couldn't ever forget

And I'm sure it's the same for you

A night forever etched into our memories,

The night we grew up far too quickly.

It was all too soon, though,

That you left for the first time

And I waited for you

I had no choice but to wait

Wait as patiently as I possibly could

For you to come back.

You always came back

Even when it seemed like you wouldn't

You still always came back

At least, until you didn't

Until I saw you leave

And knew in my heart you were never coming back

I know why you did it, my love

I know why you felt you had to leave

It was because you thought there was no other way

Because you were trying to be nothing but selfless

Just like you always are!

But it doesn't stop _me_ from being selfish

Doesn't stop me from wishing you were here

Wishing you didn't have to leave

Wondering what it would be like if you hadn't needed to leave

Wondering if you ever loved me in the first place

(I always dream that you did,

That you still do,

No matter how doubtful it seemed)

It's funny, but in weddings,

The bride and groom always say,

"'Till death do us part,"

"'Till death do us part,"

Yet in our case, I feel it is the reverse

In our case, it is the tragedy called life that has parted us

And day by day,

Hour by hour,

It is seeming more like death is the only chance

For us to reunite once more

(You'd probably be skeptical of that

But could you really blame me?

It is all the hope I have left)

And so I wait for that day

Pray for that day,

Because when it comes

I will wait no longer

I will never leave your side

I will follow you into Hell if need be, my love

And there will be not a single force in Heaven or on Earth

That could ever hope to tear me away from you

But until that happens,

I'll wait.

I'll wait, no matter how long it takes

Wait for _you,_ my love, as I've always done

Because waiting is all I am able to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Biggest Mistake (Edward Elric)**

Sometimes, I lie awake and think of you

I wonder how you're doing

Wonder if you've found someone

A man who will be there for you

Forever,

For always,

The very same way

That I've always wished I could be with you

The very same way

I know

That I could never, ever be with you

No matter how much I wish I could

No matter how much I shake my fists and curse,

No matter how much I kick and scream

Like a toddler demanding his favorite toy

It will never change a damn thing

We're still worlds away from each other

And I will never be able to see you again.

So, really, I should be happy

At the idea that you've found someone

I should be satisfied

Because your happiness is everything to me

Even if I'm not the one giving it to you

And I _am_ happy

At least, part of me is

The other part of me, though,

That cruel, selfish part of me,

Wants you to still love me as I love you

Wants you to miss me as badly as I miss you

Wants you to never, ever move on

Just as _I_ will never, ever move on.

But who am I kidding?

You've probably already moved on,

Just as I probably should

You've probably already found another man to love

Instead of me, who will never come back

That is, of course,

If you ever loved me in the first place

(Though something tells me you did

Because you are the only woman I know

Who was willing to wait for me all these years,

Putting up with my constant gallivanting around,

Foolishly ignoring what was right in front of me

Until it was far too late)

To be perfectly honest, I've screwed up too many times

Made far too many mistakes,

Enough, it seemed,

To last me a lifetime,

Enough to make me think

That karma finally came to collect its debt

The day I had to leave

(I didn't have a choice

I had to do it

Regardless of the cost)

Ultimately, I think,

You are the price for my sins

You are the price for my mistakes

Not being with you is what I get

For every time I've screwed up,

Every time I did something I shouldn't,

Every time I didn't do something I should,

And especially for

The biggest mistake I've ever made in my life.

No, it wasn't that night,

The night I screwed everything up

In desperation and pride

Although it was terrible,

Although it was unforgivable

Although I'm still suffering for it even now,

That wasn't my biggest mistake.

No, my biggest mistake was not telling you

Not letting you know that I love you

Not showing you how much you always meant to me

Not even truly realizing how much you always meant to me

Until it was too late

Until I had already left you behind

Until I couldn't have you anymore.

It's just like people always say,

"You never know what you have until it's gone"

It wasn't until after I left

That I realized just how important you were to me

Like an idiot, I forgot you

Until after the chance to tell you I love you had gone.

And now you will never know,

Will never know how I feel about you

And it's all my fault,

It's all my fault,

It's all my fault,

Because I never told you I love you when I had the chance

And now I will probably never have the chance

But even so, I spend every day wishing

Hoping against hope

That I get another chance, anyway,

That I get to see you again, anyway,

Even though I know

Deep down inside

That I already blew it for myself

That I will never get another chance.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, that's it. Once again, read and review! And if you want to see me do more poetry, do let me know and I'll see what I can do. Just as long as the pairings aren't too weird (I much prefer writing canon pairings** ).


End file.
